


living in a box

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: The Grimnoir Chronicles - Larry Correia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various (unconnected) song prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone - JrJr

Toru has doubted, ever since the ambassador died. Hatori’s memories blend with his own, until he can’t tell whether he remembers his father or if Hatori remembers his friend. Every little detail is picked over, analyzed, front to back and back to front. Maybe Toru’s a Brute, and maybe Brutes are dumb (not as dumb as Heavies, Toru thinks, and remembers the Grimnoir), but he has a brain.

His father is not dead. It’s impossible; the Chairman can’t die. But there is Hatori’s memory, there are the inconsistencies in his own memories, there are the Grimnoir Knights’ claims.

Iron Guard Toru Tokugawa sits up straight, and makes a call to Japan.


	2. All Those Friendly People - Funeral Suits

He wonders, sometimes, how much he threw away to save that little Torch boy, wonders if he would have made an honest woman of Delilah. He’s told himself over and over that the price of saving a life is never too high when it’s the life of an innocent, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hit him some days like a punch in the gut. 

He keeps writing her letters, even though she doesn’t answer. He wonders if she’s forgotten about him yet, if she’s waiting for him.

If he’d thought missing her was a punch in the gut, his fifth assignment for Hoover put an end to that. Delilah wasn’t like that, wasn’t a stone-cold killer, but there was always that little doubt in the back of his mind, _maybe I threw everything away for both of us._


	3. Untitled 02 - The Green Kingdom

Heinrich Koenig is fifteen when he Fades through the wall around Dead City. He has been alone for so long he has nearly forgotten that not everywhere is completely ruined and infested with zombies. 

Apparently, when you are fifteen, you are still a child, still an innocent. Heinrich laughs bitterly when someone tries to ask him where his parents are. He shot his father in the head over a year ago, and his mother and siblings have been dead for far longer than that. 

At age fifteen, his English is limited, voice rusty from disuse. He knows he needs to be able to speak English to get by in America, so when he’s stowed away in a UBF dirigible, he listens and learns and practices on the rats in the lowest decks.

When Heinrich is fifteen, his life starts over.


	4. Broken Pieces - Alex Roe

Faye doesn’t cry a lot. She knows she is different, that she is something wrong and unnecessary. Her talent isn’t useful for doing things, only for show. And if it’s not useful, she’s just another mouth to feed, and her parents have so many children to take care of. 

Still, she’s more than a little upset when her parents sell her to the old Portuguese farmer. She’s determined to not like him, to only do what he tells her because he paid for her. The second the truck pulls away, her resolve is tested as the farmer Travels several small hops around the yard. She’s never had the freedom to do this before, and she enjoys it.

Maybe this won’t be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Faye grabs Francis’ tie, stands on her toes, and pulls him in for a kiss. He reciprocates immediately, bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair, and they only pull back when Heinrich clears his throat pointedly. 

“Are you going to go out there or not?” The German sounds irritated, but Faye can hear the fondness behind it. 

“Yes, yes,” Francis says distractedly, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. “In a moment.”

_Distractible,_ she thinks gleefully. _He’s distracted by_ me.

She smacks him on the shoulder, harder than necessary. “Go on,” she says, like she’s talking to one of the cows back home. “Go do your… thing.”


End file.
